Heat
by Fictional Quacker
Summary: Makoto and Haru have gone a long time without seeing eachother, their lives have taken separate turns and they are now both grown adults living their own lives but one day they end up meeting under unusual circumstances and their old relatioship is rekindled. Rated M for graphic and detailed lemon.


**Heat**

The sirens screamed from the speakers all over the station, and within seconds half a dozen men had rolled out of their bunks and were already running towards the pole leading through the perfectly round hole in the floor, allowing them to reach the locker room directly below them with the highest possible efficiency. When Makoto landed gracefully on his feet his comrades were already halfway through donning their heavy uniforms of fire-proofed fabric and plastics, all in the colors of the proud Firefighters Department of the Iwatobi Harbor District. They specialized in putting out large fires on boats and buildings close to the water, and also often worked together with the ocean rescue teams.

"Hey, Tachibana! Get a move on, we're driving off in 17 seconds with or without you!" Their squad leader Yuichiro Noji was the largest man Makoto had ever met in his entire life, being 213 cm and 107 kg of pure muscle. He also had a bigger voice than any other in the squad, making him exceptionally suited for shouting commands and also crushing the competition during karaoke nights.  
"Yes, sir!" Makoto yelled while pulling on his boots and pants. He had to dash to get into the truck on time and only after getting inside he could finish zipping everything up and don his helmet.

Makoto felt a hand slap him on the shoulder. Through the thick uniform he barley even felt it.  
"Dude, you need to work on your time a bit more, how about we run some drills tomorrow morning? Well, provided the fishers can keep their homes off-fire." Hisa said, followed by his characteristic laughter. Makoto sighed.  
"Well there's not much I can do when I have to stand in line to go down the pole, we really should consider investing in a second hole if you ask me." He responded, and Hisa just grinned as usual.

Naturally, it didn't take long for them to arrive at the burning building. They were firefighters, so they could drive as fast as they wanted, plus that it was about 3 am so there was nearly no traffic to hold them back. The first thing Makoto noted about the fire was the huge amount of smoke. From the look of it the smoke was mostly steam, which was a good thing right now.

"Tachibana, Yamamoto, grab your diving gear and search the house!" Team leader Noji yelled at them. 15 seconds later the two men had climbed inside the burning little house. The heat was dreadful even with their full equipment donned, and Makoto did not want to even begin to image what it was like to be trapped wearing nothing but normal clothing. They searched through the rooms quickly and with relative ease. None of the ceiling had collapsed as of yet but he knew it was only a matter of time. He came across a locked door. After giving it a few firm thugs he finally kicked it down and stepped into the small bath inside. The tub was overflowing with water, spilling all over the floor. Inside the tub a naked man sat, shivering in the water with his hands covering his ears.

Makoto shouted out to him and pulled him out of the water.  
"Can you stand? Good. We're going to get you out of here now!" He pulled out a thin, metallic blanket from his pocket and wrapped it around the man to protect him from the heat, without really paying attention to the man's face. "Listen, I need you to take a deep breath, and then hold it until you get outside! You hear me?"  
The man nodded and the three of them rushed out the same way they came through the window. The rest of the squad were unloading water on top of the roof and into the free windows with the powerful hoses connected to the truck.

Once outside, Makoto stripped off his helmet and relished the cool, salty air against his sweaty face and neck. He turned to hand the man they had just rescued from the burning house over to the present ambulance crew. As he was just about to do so, he got his first real good look of the man's face and for a moment he could have sworn his heart ceased beating.

"H-Haruka?!" Makoto forgot to keep his voice down. Haru stared right back with his blue eyes large and reflecting the light from the remaining flames still visable.  
"Ah." He responded "Makoto, it's been a while."

Speechless, Makoto just stood there for a good 12 seconds before he could think of anything even resembling a decent reaction. He laughed.  
"Haru, we finally meet again right after you nearly burned to death in your own home and that's all you have to say to me?" He then wrapped his arms around his old friend and pulled him in for a hug like the big teddy he is. "Thank god you're all right, Haru."  
"… I'm glad I got to see you again, Makoto." Haruka answered plainly, only returning the hug with a slight move of his head, placing his cheek against Makoto's shoulder for a moment.

Makoto had to stay with his team to finish up their work while the medics did their job of taking Haruka to the hospital for proper check-ups. Luckily they had managed to put out the fire before it spread outside of Haru's own house, although the flames had done quite the number on it. The few windows the fire-fighters had crushed were all either black from soot or cracked and ruined from the heat. The outer walls looked fragile and one of them had caved in along with a large chunk of the roof.

After finishing up, followed by driving back to the station to shower and change back to casual clothing, Makoto requested a break to go visit Haruka at the hospital.  
"No worries, Tachibana. Just be back within the hour, if we need you I'll send out a message."

* * *

Driving to the hospital went quickly at this hour, and his trusty old Volvo got him there safely as always. The sun was already up and rising, casting a bright yellow morning light on everything it touched. He parked the car close to the main entrance and walked inside to the reception.  
"I'm here to see Haruka Nanase, he came in just about three or four hours ago." The receptionist typed something into his computer.  
"Mr. Nanase has already finished his examinations, but he hasn't checked out so he should still be in room S312. Down the hall then take the stairs to the third floor."

Makoto thanked the receptionist and walked as instructed. He found room S312, inside he heard the shower running from the small bathroom attached to the little hospital room. He sat down on the bed and waited for Haru to finish. The small room was more or less dominated by the hospital bed, with numerous cords connected to the wall. There was a small TV in one of the corners and a window with thick white drapes facing the back of the building.

He must have spaced out since he did not notice Haru coming out of the shower until he talked to him.  
"Makoto." Haru said, standing naked behind his towel but for once not wearing any swim gear. Makoto took a deep breath, feeling his pulse increase while remembering the last time he had seen his old friend like that. After graduation they had kept in touch at first but their communication had faded when Haruka started working as apprentice to a kind, old fisherman and Makoto had decided to start studying firefighting. Neither of them had really planned any of it to be honest, but Makoto still believed becoming a firefighter had been one the best decisions he had ever made and Haru had never given any hints of him not being satisfied with his job as a fisher either. It probably did have something to do with him now getting to spend most of his time at sea and also getting to eat as much free fish as he could possibly stomach every single day.

Haru sat down on the bed next to Makoto. While Makoto kept his hair short and trimmed for work, Haru had let his grow longer, still keeping his old style in the front but now he had a a ponytail going down his neck and shoulders.  
"I wasn't sure if you would come see me." He said to him.  
"Ofcourse I would… We haven't talked for a while but you're still my friend, Haru…" Makoto answered softly. Haru looked up and met his eyes.  
"I've missed you." He said as he leaned closer. "Do you miss it?" Makoto could feel his heart beating harder inside his chest. Without a doubt he had. He let their lips meet and tasted Haru's mouth. Salt, fish and a hint of green tea. Those were good tastes, they carried many happy memories with them. Feeling greedy he put his hand on Haru's thigh and kissed him more deeply. Haru pulled away however and placed his hand between them.

"I'm sorry Haru. I don't want you to be uncomfortable. I know it's probably been too long to just pick up where we left each other…"  
"No." Haru mumbled, facing downwards. "That's not it." Makoto looked at him, suddenly puzzled.  
"Then what it is, Haru?"  
"Makoto have you been… seeing anybody else?" Haru asked him. Makoto was not sure how to answer. Well, he did know the answer but he had never really thought about it before, nor had he ever expected such a question to be asked in the first place.  
"Uhm, well… No. It never really occurred to me. To be honest." He scratched the back of his head, feeling flustered and a bit cornered. "Uh, have you?"  
"No." Haru said and kissed him again, this time with more force than before. Makoto let himself drown in the feeling, and before he could snap out of it he was already pulling his shirt off.

The two men turned around and laid down on the bed, Makoto with Haruka comfortably spread out underneath him on the soft matrass. The towel seemed to cling desperately to Haru's hips but Makoto pulled it off him with little to no effort. He broke their kiss to plant another on Haru's neck. He felt Haruka's hands moving, touching his chest, his belly and his back, finally working their way down to his butt. He took the hint and moved lower too, planting small kisses on his chest and belly until he reached the groin. He stroke the dark pubic hair around the stiffening length and Haru stroke the hair on Makoto's head in return. Slowly, he took him into his mouth, careful not to let it brush more than slightly against his teeth. He could hear Haru take a deep inhale as he did.

He let it slip back out, but kept his lips wrapped around the tip as he felt it up with his tongue. He would give him a proper blowjob but that would be making it too fast and short. He wanted to make it more special than that since it had been so long since the last time. Thus, he let go of Haru's penis and Haru sat up and started unzipping Makoto's jeans. He pulled them down along with his underwear and together they got them off Makoto's legs. When they had dropped to the floor Makoto pulled the cover over them, wrapped his arms around his partner and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Haru's boner pressed against his belly and his own resting between Haruka's thighs Makoto moved his right hand down and underneath Haru's bottom. He squeezed and stroke his butt cheek while continuing to work on the soon to be glorious hickey he was making on Haru's neck, and he could feel Haru grasping the skin on his back. Haru took hold of Makoto's arm and led his right hand back up to in front of him. He pulled the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them. When he pulled them back out they were dripping with spit and Haru helped Makoto lead them back down to underneath him. Makoto located his entrance, and as he caressed it to help it relax Haru began kissing him again. Makoto managed to slip the first finger in and waited a little bit before inserting a second. Haru did not even gasp, it went smoothly and painlessly.

Makoto moved his fingers the way he knew Haru liked it, slowly in and out while more quickly and sternly rotating his hand. It had taken hours of communication and extremely awkward practice to get it right but the movements were ingrained in Makoto's memory and they came easy to him even after all this time. When Haru started moaning into his mouth and he felt stretched enough, Makoto landed a quick kiss on his forehead and pulled his fingers out of him.  
"Go, hurry." Haru whispered. Makoto jumped up, went into the bathroom and quickly rinsed his hand off with hot water and soap then jumped back into the bed. Haruka was sitting, and Makoto kneeled in front of him. He took Makoto into his mouth and covered him with spit before laying back down on his back. Soaked up and with Haru ready, Makoto could finally gently enter him properly.

Haru wrapped his spread legs around Makoto's hips and his arms around his neck so he could pull him down against him. He bit Makoto's lip and dug his nails into his back but he knew that only made Makoto more excited. He thrust slowly at first, ever so careful not to make Haru feel any pain, but both his speed and strength but into each dive increased subsequently. Haru had started biting his shoulders and scratching his buttocks and Makoto loved the way the slight to moderate pain only increased the pleasure he felt everywhere else. Haru's breathing was becoming more and more ragged, and Makoto focused on finding his prostate.

"Aaah… Oh Makoto, right there… Yes…" Haru managed to say between breaths before he gasped loudly and arched his back. Makoto felt him tighten while the orgasm was over Haru, and used the opportunity to finish himself off too. He thrust hard and deep until he fell over the edge, pushing his whole length inside Haru and faintly feeling his balls slam against his butt as he emptied himself inside him. Haru groaned and clawed at Makoto's behind as he did.

Breathless and sweaty, Makoto fell down to rest against Haru's shoulder. He was still inside of him and felt their pulses throb and thump in practical unison. They stayed like that for what felt like an eternity and once they had enough oxygen in their heads again they tasted each other's mouths yet again, much more softly than before. He did not ever want to leave the warm wetness inside of Haru, but he pulled himself out anyway.

"I'm sorry, Haru…" Makoto said and sat up on the bed, his legs on the floor. Haruka sat up aswell.  
"Sorry…?"  
"Sorry you're going to need another shower." Makoto smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

* * *

Thank you for reading and let me know if you want more! I have yet to decide if I want to continue, otherwise I'll just simply repost it as a one-shot in my Free! collection. I hope you enjoyed and once again thank you for reading ^-^


End file.
